Fina the Lost (Sequel to New Rider in Berk)
by NightmareScarecrow
Summary: Fina is the daughter of Hiccup and Ech. Raised with dragons she develops an uncanny ability to communicate with them. However when she learns there are more dangers out in the world then the remaining Outcasts will she abandon her home to protect those she holds dear?
1. Fina

A long haired girl with black hair ran out of her house in a hurry. Outside was a large black, four headed dragon waiting for her. All the heads turned toward the girl and purred in excitement. The girl hopped skillfully onto the dragon's back and patted her companion softly. She loved her dragon, just as much as mom and dad.

"Fina! Hey Fina wait up!" Shouted a younger male voice. A small, black haired boy. He looked like a smaller version of Hiccup. The young boy caught up to Fina and her dragon. He paused and kneeled over to catch his breath.

"Are you-" He took a deep gulp of air. "Are you leaving without me again? I want to go with you." Fina jumped off her dragon and put her hands on the young boy's shoulder. His hazel eyes shimmered.

"Ronan. Your dragon is still to young. It still can't fly. But once it can, you can join me. I promise." She gave him a thumbs up before leapin up onto her dragon again and took off to the skies on the back of a jet black Snaptrapper.

The Morning skies of Berk were docile. Clouds floated softly across the sky, along wih the occasional seagull and dragon. Yes, Berk was full of dragons. Ever since her father had trained the first dragon. The rare and noticeably the last of his breed, a Night Fury. Though there was no proof that Toothless was the last Night Fury, but there also wasn't any proof that there were any others. Either way, Toothless and Hiccup are one of a kind. No one can describe their deep friendship.

"Hey Fina." She looked over at Nix, one of the four dragon heads. "Are you nervous for your brother? I mean... He will be learning to ride soon. On his dragon."

"No duh Nix!" Growled another head, Arglow. "Who doesn't have a dragon to ride? Our Rider here has had us ever since she was little. A gift from Father." Twilight and Vane remained silent. Allowing their two brothers to argue it out. It was normal for them to fight, so normal that Fina would chuckle at them every time they fought. As soon as she did Arglow quickly became flustered.

"You two are so cute." Fina said wrapping her arms around Arglow's neck. He blushed more and it made Twilight laugh.

"Shut it Twi!" Arglow growled but remained in flight sync with his siblings. Twilight rolled his eyes and ignored his loud mouth brother.

The rider and dragon flew around Berk a few more times before landing down by the chieftains house, which was her families house. Her father was the chief of Berk and the leader of the dragon riders. It seemed more than fitting to make him chief. The dark Snaptrapper stretched its necks and stayed close to Fina. Once she landed a few you get kids ran up to her and Jex with gleeful faces.

"Miss Fina! Miss Fina! Will you teach me how to ride on a dragon! Like your dragon? Jex is so cool, being part NightFury and all!" Shouted one of the Viking children. Fina could see Twlights and Nix's face turning red.

"Maybe soon Ariel. Not today. You are still young and need to learn the basic dragon needs before riding a dragon yourself." Ariel whined and ran off with the other kids.

"Kids nowadays." Arglow's head was right beside Fina's. "They love us. My father told me that they use to hunt us like rabid dogs. Just a little less then two decades ago... Correct?" Fina nodded and watched the children run off with wide smiles and giggles.

So much had changed on Berk. Dragons became a major part of living and survival. A school was developed to learn about the beasts. It was taught by Fishlegs. A good friend of Hiccup. They say he had the whole knowledge of dragon stashed inside his tiny cranium. Astrid also taught flight classes for dragon trainers and kids. She was proclaimed the best female rider in Berk, but Fina was catching up to her. Astrid, Hiccup and Ech were both amazed of her progress and skill with dragons. She was after all... The star student in her class. Astrid also said she would be a good member of the Strike Riders, an elite member of dragon riders who not only were he best riders, but had the best communications with their dragons. The twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout, were also in there. So were a select few others. They were all led by Hiccup and his faithful dragon Toothless.

Life on Berk was great. The only threats were the remaining Outcasts. Which were few and far between. With their leader dead they all scurried off to who knows where. Some say that they are regrouping to attack Berk again. Others say they all just dissipated. Whichever it may be Fina didn't care. Outcasts were old news. They weren't a threat anymore. Also, thanks to the war before Fina was born the Vikings of Berk made an alliance with the Berserkers. Now they were very close. Some people from Berk married Berserkers. Their friendship has been growing ever since.

Fina's house door was flown open by a charging black dragon. It ran straight towards Fina and launched at her. Pinning her to the ground and licking her face with its long tongue. Hiccup came charging out next with his metal leg stomping on the wooden floor.

"Toothless come on! You don't have to do that every time she comes back." He said laughing as he walked down toward his daughter. Toothless released Fina and was helped up by her father. Toothless stared at the two with his green puppy dog eyes, his ears were folded back and a smile was present.

"How was the flight Fina? Did Arglow and Nix bicker again?" Fina nodded and kissed her fathers cheek.

Hiccup build was about the same. He was skinny, but taller. Probably around five feet and seven inches. His hair had grown slightly longer, covering his ears and he had some stubble on his chin. His metal leg had to be remolded to fix his height. It was made with no problems.

"Ronan came inside earlier and complained that he couldn't fly with you. Yet he knows his dragon can't fly just yet. He's so impatient." Arglow grunted in agreement.

"Anyway, Astrid was asking for you. Head off toward Badmist Mountain and meet her there." Hiccup kissed Fina on the cheek and walked back inside with Toothless. Fina hopped onto Jex again and took off towards Badmist Mountain.

Everyone knew where Badmist Mountain was. It was famous. This is where Hiccup and Toothless met and bonded with one another. It makes an excellent training ground, besides the Dragon Training Academy. Good flying space and a excellent supply of water. Once Fina landed at the base of Badmist Mountain a tall girl with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail stood next to a large light hued Deadly Nadder. Astrid was more majestic and beautiful as she got older.

"Fina! Excellent your here. We need to practice, even though you are a Master dragon rider already. So... Maybe a race?" Astrid held a grin and Stormfly spread out her wings happily. She was eager to race, both rider and dragon.

"A race! I love a good race!" Said Stormfly.

"Still as young as ever Aunt Stormfly." Twilight chuckled lightly. Stormfly seemed to smirk as Astrid jumped onto the back of her dragon. Fina did the same and they both launched into the sky.

"First one to fly to Dragon Island and back is the winner! Ready. Set. Go!" Astrid said taking off quickly, leaving Fina behind in her backwind.

Fina was both stunned and amazed by the Deadly Nadder's speed. Normally a dragon like that was well balanced, and didn't have the best of speed. However, Astrid's dragon was proving otherwise. Jex, being the competitive dragon that he was hurried forward to catch up to the older dragon. Even though he was young and full of energy, he lacked the exact skills of years of training.

Astrid and Stormfly were already circling around the mountain of Dragon Island but Fina noticed them stop abruptly. The pair flew down toward the shore and a figure could be seen. It looked male to Fina, but she was still to far away to completely tell. Without saying a word to Jex, the dragon flew down beside Stormfly... After circling the top of the mountain several times. Astrid was kneeled down next to the body when Fina and Jex landed. Stormfly gave a worried growl.

"He looks alive... but unconscious." Astrid said softly. She moved the boy onto his back to see his face. Astrid gasped and placed her hand over her mouth, backing away quickly from the boy. Stormfly's tail shot up and needles protruded out ready to strike when instructed. Fina was curious now. What could possibly make Astrid afraid? She approached the boy and looked at his salt watered face.

The boy had deep black hair that was messy, either it was natural that way or the salt water In the ocean tangled it. His face... His face was slightly tan with a slightly square chin. His clothes were those of an Outcast. Fina wasn't sure if she should leave the boy to die or take him back to Berk. She was to good natured to let anyone die... but she also heard about Outcasts.

"Astrid... What do we do?" Astrid was still staring at the boy with fear and hatred.

"We need to get Hiccup... But... We can't leave him here. He will go with us. Hah... You know what's funny?" Astrid smiled weakly. "Your mother was found washed ashore too. Of course it was on Berk and not here... still it's strange."

Fina wasn't sure bringing the Outcast boy back to Berk was a bright idea, but what choice did they have. Stormfly seemed ultimately against it, but Jex was curious. He never had memories of Outcasts. The first time he met them was when he was just a hatchling, and it was Alvin. Though he had long forgotten his face.

"I think we should bring him back Fina. Just to make sure he's okay." Vane said shyly.

"Absolutely not! No no!" Stormfly screeched. "Outcasts are our enemies!"

"Whether he is or not. We can't leave him like this." Fina argued and Stormfly ignored her, allowing Astrid to climb up.

"It seems that Stormfly won't let me take the boy. So will you? I'll tell Hiccup what's happened." Astrid gave her a wink and left.

Once Astrid left Fina inspected the boy some more. So this is an Outcast. I've never met one before... Are they really as dangerous and my parents say? Merciless killers and dragon hunters? Fina trembled at the thought. She couldn't imagine people killing dragons. As Fina was lost in her own thoughts the boy had opened his eyes.

"Umm... Excuse me?" Fina shot up in surprise.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! That was rude of me, but I was so curious. I mean.. You're a real Outcast aren't you? How did you wash ashore?" Questions kept pouring through her mind and out her mouth making the awakened boy even more confused and distraught.

"Slow down... Uhh"

"Fina... Names Fina Horrendous Haddock IV... But just call me Fina please."

"Okay... Fina. Where am I?" He looked around at his environment. It was rocky and seemingly deserted. Even though it was called Dragon Island none of the dragons lived there anymore after the slaying of the Green Death.

"It's called Dragon Island."

"Dragon... Island. I see. Oh... I didn't tell you my name." The boy stood up, but needed some assistance since his legs were numb. "I am Darren."


	2. Not The Same

"Darren? That's a cute name. Have you met my dragon." She beckoned Jex over and the Black Snaptrapper obeyed. Darren's first reaction was that of surprise, but relaxed for a moment.  
"This is a Snaptrapper dragon. Right? I've never seen one of this color. Most are usually green or a bright color. Never dark... like this. This is like NightFury dark." Darren reached out to touch Arglow's head. Arglow growled at the Outcasts approaching hand, but was given a cold glare by Fina. Darren carressed Arglow's leathery head. The dragon couldn't help but let out a purr of delight. Hearing the sound of Arglow purring made Fina smile, she couldn't help but procure a slight chuckle.  
"That one there is Arglow. He's not the friendliest, but he is protective. Next to him is Vane. He's really shy, hardly ever talks except sometimes to state something any of us hardly even notice. On the other side of Arglow is Twilight. I like to think of him as the most mature of the group here. Finally there's Nix. He loves doing risks and taking adventures. Even though they all share the same body they tend to get along for the most part."  
Darren listened intently as she spoke. She seemed to know the personalities of each dragon pretty well, especially for being so young. Arglow moved away from Darren and closer to Fina. However, its glistening dark eyes remained on the young Outcast. Out of distrust and curiosity. Darren looked over at each head with amusement then finally looked back at Fina.  
"Now to answer another of your questions. I WAS an Outcast. Not anymore. I didn't agree with their ways."  
"Their ways?" Fina asked curiously. Vane nudged Fina gently and she petted her companion gently. "Actually we should be getting back to Berk." Fina hopped up onto Jex and held out her hand to Darren who nervously accepted it and was pulled up onto the back of the onyx dragon.  
"Hold on tight." She smiled and Jex launched into the sky and back to their home of Berk.

Upon arriving back in Berk everything was seemingly and strangely quiet. What both Vikings noticed was a group of people around Fina's house. Including Snotlout and the Zippleback rider twins. Fina landed some distance away from the group and helped Darren down from her dragon and walked up to the group cautiously. Darren could feel all the eyes piercing through him. Stares of hatred of fear appeared to him. Snotlout pushed his way through the group with his dragon Hookfang.  
Snotlout had grown considerably bigger and taller. He was built up with muscle and had a short black beard. Around his neck was Monstrous Nightmare fangs, from his dragon when it lost it's younger teeth. It is said that Monstrous Nightmare fangs bring power and strength. Not only did Snotlout grow, but Hookfang did too. It was taller and his orange hue more darker with longer horns, and a longer wingspan.  
"What is an Outcast doing here Fina! You know they are our enemies!" Snotlout shouted and Hookfang growled in agreement, flicking its tongue out.  
The twins approached next. As they grew older they became closer, bickering every so often but even less as they matured. Ruffnut no longer weared her Viking helmet and had a Zippleback scaled necklace and a pair of ranges earrings. Tuffnut did not wear his helmet either. His hear was kept down, but shorter. Barf and Belch became a darker green, grew longer nose horns and stronger wings and necks.  
"They are our enemies!" Shouted Ruffnut angrily and Barf hissed.  
"They don't belong!" Tuffnut said with his hand on Belch's neck.  
An uproar of furious approvals roared out as they slowly approached Fina and Darren... But mostly Darren.  
"STOP!" Shouted a female voice. The Vikings instantly stopped and looked behind them, parting to make a path for the woman. She wasn't talk, but not short either. She had silky, long black hair with purple dragon scales down the right side of her hair. Her eye were a glistening almond color which held a sense of authority, but motherliness in them. Just one eye, the left one. Her right eye was covered with an eyepatch. Beside her was a purple Wyvern who was also missing an eye, but it was the righ eye.  
"Ech! Don't you see the Outcast here? He should be thrown out-" Snotlout was quieted by a single motion of her hand. Ech smiled gently and approached her daughter and Darren.  
"Fina... I see you have brought back someone. Come inside the both of you." She turned her back to them and walked into her house, passing the confused crowd who allowed the Outcast to go through. Though not without a few grunts of disapproval.  
Fina followed her mother with Darren closely next to her. It was obvious he didn feel welcome, but insisted on staying. He was curious about this dragon village. About Berk. Ech stopped by the fire and beckoned the two to sit down, and they did.  
"So, what is your name?" She looked over to the boy whose eyes were on the purple dragon. The dragon gave a faint smile to him, but didn't stray from its spot near Ech.  
"Darren."  
"Last name?"  
"I rather not say." He said softly, now averting his gaze. Ech sighed and closed her eyes.  
"We need to know abou you Darren. You are an Outcast yes? I expect your name to be like Skullcrusher or something like that?"  
Darren shook his head. "Originally it was Abelfson-Drakeblood"  
"Originally?"  
"I didn't like the Outcast ways... So I left. Well, tried to leave."  
Ech tilted her head in confusion. "Tried to? What didn't you like?"  
"The way they treated dragons."  
Ech stood up and paced back in forth, rubbing her chin a little. Bluelight watched her, but offered up the same question she was goin to ask.  
"So the Outcasts. They are regrouping?"  
"As of late. However they don't seem intent on attacking anyone just yet: ever since my uncle died."  
"Who was your uncle?"  
Darren felt a large lump in his throat as he swallowed. He knew they weren't going to like the answer he provided.  
"Alvin the Treacherous."


End file.
